l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Story Part 8
Part Eight of the History of Rokugan Samurai Edition Samurai Edition Flavor Text :*'A Special Assignment :*'A Weave of Silken Black :*'Elegant Negotiations :*'Double Feint :*'Measured Ferocity :*'Mysteries and Truths :*'The First Line :*'The Law of the Sea :*'To Save What Can Be Saved *'The Topaz Championship† *'The Green-Green-White *'One Last Task *'Occupation *'A Gathering of Dragons *'One Year *'Disavowed *'Intention & Ambition *'A Scorpion’s Strength *'Hidden *'Night in the Imperial City *'Steel *'Obsidian *'Peace At The Point Of a Sword *'The Emperor’s Strength *'The Mad Dragon *'Family Troubles *'Scenes of the Empire I Imperial Herald v2#22 :*'Enough :*'The Way of Honor :*'Of Duty and Honor :*'The Refreshing Wind :*'Tomorrow *'The Test of the Emerald Champion, Gencon Indy 2007 Snippets *'The Test of the Emerald Champion, Part One† *'The Test of the Emerald Champion, Part Two† *'Farewell to the Nezumi Stronger Than Steel *'Stronger than Steel Flavor Text :*'Stronger than Steel Rulebook Fiction† *'Stronger than Steel *'The March Begins *'Tendrils of Silk *'Prophecy *'Scenes of the Empire II *'Duty and Honor *'Scenes of the Empire III *'Belonging *'A Tale of Bushido *'A Scene at Sea *'Winter Court: The Month of the Boar *'Scenes from the Empire IV† *'The Flowers, the Snow *'Shadows Emerald and Jade Championship Novel :*''' Emerald and Jade Championship :*''' The Jade Championship† :*''' From Without and Within :*''' Ritual Politics :*''' Jade Reflections :*''' To Honor the Ancestors :*''' The Waves Upon the Rocks :*''' Wisdom and Power :*''' To Protect the Empire :*''' Snared in the Web :*''' Magic of the Plains :*''' The Tournament Matches† :*''' The Final Match† :*''' The First Prophecy† :*''' Aftermath† Imperial Herald v2#23 :*''' Tales of the Emerald Championship :*''' Into the RPG Honor's Veil *''' Honor's Veil Flavor Text :*''' Honor's Veil Rulebook Fiction *''' At the Heart of the Empire *''' Scenes from the Empire V *''' Honor's Veil Part 1 *''' Honor's Veil Part 2 *''' Revelation *''' Access *''' The Haze of Time *''' Shadows and Lies *''' Conversations in the Garden *''' Sacrifices *''' The Fortunes Smile† *''' Economic Matters *''' Legacies *''' Vengeance *''' Harbinger ~Samurai Banzai Fiction Imperial Herald v2#24 :*''' Tales of the Jade Championship :*''' Into the RPG The Race of the Throne Book :*''' Introduction :*''' What Has Gone on Before :*''' To Defend the Empire :*''' Plans Within Plans :*''' Light of the Mountain :*''' Growth :*''' On Land and On Sea :*''' The Burden of Power :*''' Keeping Secrets :*''' Poisoned Silk :*''' In the Khan's Name Words and Deeds *''' Words and Deeds Flavor Text :*''' Words and Deeds Rulebook Fiction *''' Words and Deeds I *''' Words and Deeds II *''' Words and Deeds III *''' Scenes from the Empire VI *''' A Tale of Two Lands *''' The Battle for Sunset Tower *''' Act of Virtue *''' In Search of the Inferno *''' Small Gains *''' Prelude *''' Scenes from the Empire VII *''' Worthy Souls *''' Consequences *''' Of Past and Future *''' The Sun and Moon, Part I *''' Scenes from the Empire, VIII *''' Champions *''' Visitors *''' Into the Mountains *''' Intervention *''' Heaven's Net *''' Incursions *''' The Sun and Moon, Part II The Heaven's Will *''' The Heaven's Flavor Text :*''' The Heaven's Will Rulebook Fiction *''' The Heaven's Will, Part I *''' The Heaven's Will, Part II *''' War Amid the Shadows *''' Gifts *''' All Things Have a Price *''' Sun and Moon, Part III *''' Sun and Moon, Part IV *''' The Heaven's Command† *''' Preparations, Part I *''' Preparations, Part II *''' Preparations, Part III *''' The Celestial Tournament† Imperial Herald v2#25 :*''' The Fires of Peace *''' The Conclusion, Part I† *''' The Conclusion, Part II† *''' The Conclusion, Part III† *''' The Conclusion, Part IV† *''' The Conclusion, Part V† *''' The Conclusion, Part VI† *''' A New Empire, Part I *''' A New Empire, Part II *''' A New Empire, Part III *''' Shadows in the Forest† *''' Defenders† Glory of the Empire *''' Glory of the Empire Flavor Text :*''' Glory of the Empire Rulebook Fiction *''' Glory of the Empire, Part I *''' Glory of the Empire, Part II *''' Dawn of the Ogres *''' Letters and Bios *''' Letters I *''' Letter II *''' Fires of the Heart *''' Gifts of Ryoshun, Part I† *''' Gifts of Ryoshun, Part II† Imperial Herald Volume 3 Issue: Special :*''' News Report on Northern Attack :*''' Attack from the North :*''' Ebon Daughter Dossier Imperial Herald Volume 3 Issue: 1 :*''' The First Touch of Flame† :*''' The Empire Besieged *''' War of Dark Fire, Part I† *''' War of Dark Fire, Part II *''' War of Dark Fire, Part III *''' War of Dark Fire, Part IV *''' War of Dark Fire, Part V *''' War of Dark Fire, Part VI *''' War of Dark Fire, Part VII *''' War of Dark Fire, Part VIII *''' War of Dark Fire, Part IX *''' War of Dark Fire, Part X *''' War of Dark Fire, Part XI *''' War of Dark Fire, Part XII *''' War of Dark Fire, Part XIII *''' War of Dark Fire, Part XIV *''' The Topaz Tournament† *''' Widening the Circle *''' War of Dark Fire, Part XV *''' War of Dark Fire, Part XVI† *''' The Burden of Becoming † Place in "Story Time Line" established. Category:Story Parts